Camp Rock Infinitude Girls
by NightofSky101
Summary: This is Leah, Talia, Dani, and Farrah first year at Camp Rock. Leah is Mitchie's sister, Talia is Tess's sister, Dani is Sander's cousin, and Farrah is Shane's cousin. They didn't know each other until they became a girl group. Can these girls stick together or will they fall apart.


**Hello reader I know it's been like a year since I wrote anything so here's a little update**

**I decided to cancel MBAV fanfic I just lost intrest in writing I still have it if you guys want to read it but it only stops at Lawn Of Dead.**

**I still don't know if I want to do sequel to my TGATR stay tune and I glade you all love it.**

**Anyways here is my new fanfict and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Leah's POV

Torres Home

"Mitchie, Leah, up, last day of school."

I woke up and I could hear Mitchie playing her song through the walls.

I soon then jumped out of bed, ran to my laptop on my desk and played my song. As my song was playing I got ready for school.

_If you wanna know_  
_What is going on inside my mind _  
_Well it's time to show _  
_That I never gonna give up_

_And no matter where I go _  
_People see I'm one more in the crowd _  
_But inside me I feel stronger _  
_I still be around_

_And I'm gonna sing In my own world _  
_As loud as I care _  
_I'm not gonna stop _  
_I'll keep on trying _  
_I know that I care_

_And I'm gonna sing _  
_In my own world _  
_As loud as I care _  
_I'm not gonna stop _  
_I'll keep on trying _  
_I know that I care_

_Yes and I'll be strong _  
_I am moving on _  
_No one's gonna stop me, no one, no one _  
_Yes and I'll be strong _  
_I am moving on _  
_No one's gonna stop me, _  
_I'm gonna sing my song_

_Both feet on the ground _  
_Step by step, on the speed of sound _  
_My head's spinning round _  
_But I'm still Gonna sing out aloud_

_And no matter where I go _  
_People see I'm one more in the crowd _  
_But inside me I feel stronger _  
_I still be around_

_And I'm gonna sing _  
_In my own world _  
_As loud as I care _  
_I'm not gonna stop _  
_I'll keep on trying _  
_I know that I care_

_And I'm gonna sing _  
_In my own world _  
_As loud as I care _  
_I'm not gonna stop _  
_I'll keep on trying _  
_I know that I care_

_Yes and I'll be strong _  
_I am moving on _  
_No one's gonna stop me, no one, no one_

_Yes and I'll be strong _  
_I am moving on _  
_No one's gonna stop me, _  
_I'm gonna sing my song_

I went down stairs and was Mitchie already having breakfast and I sat next to her.

"Morning Leah." said Mitchie.

"Morning Mitchie." I said. She looked up to the TV and Hot Tunes was on.

"Oh hey Hot Tunes is on turn it up please " asked Mitchie to Mom.

The Hot Tunes reporter said that Shane Gray had just stormed off the set of Connect 3 music video and the rest of the band members were fed up with his spoiled attitude.

"What is wrong with that boy he's got everything." said Mom.

"Except a clue." said Mitchie.

"No kiddin." I said.

Then I heard the Connect 3 summer concert tour was cancelled. Bummer for the Connect 3 fans.

"Look what I found in the crisper a Camp Rock brochure or should I say another Camp Rock brochure." said Mom.

Mitchie and I both have the same dream to be singers. Except we want to be solo singers and we both want to go to Camp Rock. We wanted to learn more about music and to know if we're good enough. So we were trying to convince our Mom it we could go hopeful

"Mmm look at that." I said.

"Oh and great cheese omelet by the way. You should definitely add that to your catering menu." said Mitchie.

"So you both don't how it ended up there or the one tamped to the vacuums cleaner." said Mom.

Mitchie and I acted like we didn't do nothing.

"Girls look, I know you both want to go to this camp, and I'm sorry but we just can't swing right now. With Dad expanding the store and my catering business taking off. I'm so sorry." said Mom. Mitchie and I were sad.

"We know." said Mitchie.

"It's okay Mom. Anyway we got to go" I said.

"Yeah last day of school. don't wanna be late." said Mitchie. And we headed off to school.

School

I was at my locker cleaning everything out and throwing away a Camp Rock brochure.

"Hey Leah," I heard and it was my best friend Alex.

"Hey Alex" I said.

"Why so unhappy it's the last day of school" she said.

"My mom said not to Camp Rock" I said.

"What? You and Mitchie have to go you're both talented." she said.

"Thanks, and I wish we could somehow go." I said.

"So then, what are you going to do this summer?" she asked.

"I don't know, I can hang out with you." I said.

"I wish, you see, my parents and I are going on a cruise to the Bahamas, and then we're going to my cousin's wedding in Washington." she said.

"So you'll be gone for the rest of the summer." I said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" I said.

"It's okay I'll find something to do." I said.

The bell rang, I closed my locker and we headed to our last class. This summer is going to be boring.

Torres Home

Mitchie came home from work and I came back from Alex's.

"So how was work." Dad asked Mitchie.

"Uhh, you know Baranese, we serve burgers with a Baranese smile." she said.

"And how was Alex's?" asked Dad.

"It was good and she'll have fun on vacation." I said.

"So what's for dinner?" asked Mitchie.

"Burgers." answered Dad

"Well our world famous Torres burger." said Mom.

"Uhm, I'll pass." said Mitchie.

I knew she was still sad about not going to Camp Rock.

"Okay, I can't stand it tell them." said Dad. I wonder what.

"Well Steve they just got home." said Mom.

"Tell us what?" asked Mitchie.

"Okay honey drum roll." said Mom.

"Mom please tell us." I said.

"Okay… You're both going to Camp Rock." said Mom.

"What?!" both Mitchie and I said.

"She said you're both going to Camp Rock." said Dad.

Are they serious? How? I thought we couldn't go because of the budget.

"Well actually we're going." said Mom point at us and her.

"Connie's catering is going camping. Business is slow in the summer, this is a steady job, and you two get to go to camp at a discounted rate." she said.

"AAAAHHHHH" Mitchie and I shrieked.

"But you both have to help out in the kitchen." she said.

"Deal" I said for both of us.

"Thank you. Thank you like a million times." said Mitchie and we all gave a family hug.

This is going to be the best summer ever.

Camp Rock

Mitchie, Mom and I were about to arrive at Camp Rock. I was so excited.

"Hey Mitchie can you promise me something." I said.

"Yeah sure, what is it." she said.

"Promise me that we won't change while we're at Camp Rock and we stay true to ourselves." I said.

"I promise" she said and we pinky swore.

Mom soon then parked the truck and we arrived.

"We're here" said Mitchie.

"Yea, are you both excited?" asked Mom.

"A little… okay a lot, major." said Mitchie.

"Me too" I said.

"Thank you Mom we're going to have so much fun." said Mitchie.

I notice Mitchie was looking at a blonde girl getting out of her limo. I wonder who she is.

We got our thing and headed to our cabin. Then I bumped into a girl.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to" I said.

"It's okay, I'm fine" said she.

"Hey I saw you getting out of that truck." she said pointing at my Mom's catering truck.

"Uhh, yeah that's my Mom's catering truck" I said.

"Oh cool, anyway I'm Talia" she introduce herself.

"I'm Leah" I said and we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you. Is this you're first year here?" she said.

"Yeah and what about you" I said.

"Yeah, but my sister already been here before. So it's nice to have her showing me around" she said.

"That's cool I'm here with my sister too, but it's her first year here too." I said.

Then I heard Mitchie calling for me.

"Leah common we're heading to our cabin." she said.

"Okay I'm coming." I said.

"Well I guess I'll see you around" said Talia.

"Yeah I'll see you around" I said and headed towards Mitchie and Mom.

Cabin

"Okay girls let's get settled in." said Mom.

Mitchie and I settled in to our cabin.

"Settled" said Mitchie.

I heard Brown Cesario come in to our cabin introducing himself to Mom.

"Leah let's go look around" said Mitchie with excitement.

"Okay" I said and we headed out to look around the camp.

We headed to the main stage where everyone was gathering up. This is so cool and then I saw Mitchie bump into the blonde girl she saw earlier.

"Sorry I didn't… I didn't see you." she said.

"Obviously" said the blonde girl with a snotty attitude. Okay then, that was rude.

"That's Tess Tyler, the diva of Camp Rock." said a girl beside MItchie.

"Is she really good?" asked Mitchie.

"She's good at trying too hard to be good. Understandable cause her mom's T.J. Tyler." said the girl. Whoa What?!

"The T.J. Tyler?" Mitchie and I said in unison.

"She's got like a trillion Grammys." said Mitchie.

"A trillion and one, I think. Hi I'm Caitlyn, camper today top selling music producer tomorrow. Check me out." said Caitlyn.

She played a cool beat on her computer. She is good.

"Cool, I'm Mitchie and this is Leah." said Mitchie.

"Hi" said Caitlyn.

We soon then stepped away from the stage and notice some running on the stage.

"Hi gang! I'm Dee La Duke, the musical director here at Camp Rock." said Dee.

Everyone said "HI Dee" including Mitchie and I.

"Here at Camp Rock we _Sing_ so let's here that again." she said.

Then everyone sang "_Hi Dee_"

"Sounds good, a little pitchy in places, but we'll fix that by the Final Jam" she said.

Then two guys came on stage and started to rap. They sounded awesome.

"Okay, okay, settle down" said Dee and they got off the stage.

"Okay, this summer is not just about the Final Jam, we have a lot of work to do. You're gonna get new music skills, you're gonna find you sound, create your own style. Holla!" said Dee and everyone laugh at her imitation.

"And figure out who you wanna be as an artist but most of all, have fun!" she said and everyone cheered. This is going to so much fun.

"And, drum roll please" she said and a guy did a drum roll on the stage.

"For the first time, we're gonna be joined at camp by a very special celebrity instructor!" she said.

Did she just say Shane Gray from Connect 3, this going to be the best summer ever.

* * *

**Hope you all like this first chapter and for now I'm just going to focus on this fanfict for now.**

**I'm sorry to any MBAV fanfict readers that were reading my fanfict.**

**BTW I have a One Direction fanfict in the works and if you want to read it go to Wattpad and my username is still the same NightOfSky101.**

**Thank you for reading I keep on reading and reviewing xoxo.**


End file.
